The present invention relates generally to hoods adapted for use by firefighters and more particularly, to lift-front type hoods having an improved latching means for positively locking the shield plate of the hood in the closed position.
Conventional firefighter's hoods generally comprise a rigid protective helment with an overlying shroud of fire-retardant fabric which encloses and thereby protects the head and upper torso of the wearer from heat, flames, smoke and falling or flying objects. An opening is provided in the front portion of the shroud to enable the wearer to see outwardly from the hood, the opening being covered by a transparent shield plate so as to provide a complete enclosure for the head of the wearer. Since such a hood has limited ventilation, the shield plate is oftentimes hinged to the remainder of the hood thereby forming a so called lift-front hood as the shield plate may be swung up from the shroud to provide increased ventilation and comfort when the wearer is not actually fighting a fire.
To help prevent the shield plate from being accidentally opened from the shroud when the protection of the shield plate is necessary, a latch has been provided at the bottom of the shield plate to secure the plate to the shroud. One known latch comprises a spring-like catch on an extension of the shield plate and a cooperating post projecting from the shroud which has an enlarged end. To secure the shield plate in the closed position, the catch is brought into contact with the post and the spring-like catch forced over the enlarged end of the post.
A significant disadvantage of this known latch for hoods is that the shield plate can be accidentally opened by an object striking or brushing by the shield plate in the outward direction since the latch is only secured by the force of the spring-like catch about the post. If a wearer of the hood were in the midst of a hazardous firefighting situation, the accidental opening of the shield plate could subject the wearer to serious burns to the face, could expose the wearer to injury from flying or falling objects, or could greatly increase the inhalation of smoke by the wearer. Clearly such consequences are not desirable.